thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Roddy (Tea)
Muse: Day 157, dining room. Nixie's just helped Roddy downstairs and taken off for some reason, leaving Roddy with Goro. It had been an interesting night. Ghosts and all. And blood. And Roddy was in the middle of his burnout recovery so there was that too. Least the throwing up had stopped. He'd dozed fitfully for the rest of the night, more shaken than he'd realized by the near-death experience. Eventually he'd given up, and convinced Sugar to help him down to the kitchen. He was kinda hungry. What with the throwing up, and all. She'd left him at the table and gone to get some food. Roddy folded his arms and rested his arms on them. Ugh, so tired. Not just cause of the sleep thing but a bone-deep exhaustion that had come with wearing out his magic. Hated that feeling. Roddy wasn't sure if he drifted off for a minute or not, but he heard some noise and looked up to see a dark haired half-elf coming out of the kitchen. "You're not Sugar," he said blankly, staring at Goro. Lina: Goro stared at Roddy for a moment, stirring the honey into his tea. He took a seat at the table and kept stirring. "Oh, but I am. I just, you know, lost the horns and the tail, and my skin isn't pink anymore, and I dyed my hair black, and I grew several inches, but I am her. Also, my voice is deeper now." He took a sip. Muse: Hm. Roddy squinted at Goro(?) for a minute. Yeah. That sure looked like Goro. But then again Roddy had a spell that would make him look like not-Roddy. Hang on- would Sugar be sarcastic like that though? Probably not. Probably Goro then. "Very funny," he grumbled. "I know that's you, Goro. Sugar'd be nicer." Lina: Goro watched the little whirlpool he'd made in his tea with the spoon. Sugar'd be nicer. Was that the giveaway? Oh, right. "Ah. Sorry. I forgot you had that--" He gestured at his face. "Thing, with recognizing people. Yep, it's me. Fuckin' Goro." Muse: "Yeah," Roddy agreed, staring off at the wall, kinda unfocused. Then: "Oh hey wait who said I had a thing with faces?" he asked, sitting up strait. "Y'know I can tell you and Sugar apart. She's pink for one thing." Lina: Goro took another drink of tea, studying him. "Is it faces, then? So, say, another dark-haired scowling half-elf walked in here, around my height and build, that'd throw you?" Muse: "No!" Roddy lied. Shifted for a second and crossed his arms. "I know your face," he grumbled. There were too many dark-haired half elves around in general- Roddy'd had to make sure he'd recognize 'his' dark haired half-elf. (That didn't mean it still wouldn't throw him for a second.) Lina: Sounded like Goro had hit the nail on the head. Roddy was defensive about it, though. And he'd probably worked hard to memorize the faces he did know. Maybe it was a tortle thing, who knew. Goro didn't want to make him feel worse about it by prying; it was just an idle curiosity. Good to know, though. "Yeah. 'Course you do. I was just giving you a hard time." Muse: Roddy squinted suspiciously for a second. Seemed like something was off about that. Too easy. Goro was good at reading people, and Roddy'd been too thrown to really try to lie. Well. Looked like the cat was out of the bag, as they said- somewhere. Roddy folded his arms on the table and dropped his chin back on top of them. "I'm really good with voices," he grumbled. Lina: "Oh, I believe you. You're good at imitating 'em, too. Uncomfortably good." Goro shook his head, smiling at his tea. Muse: Roddy side-eyed Goro for a second. What was that supposed to mean. ...Or maybe he could try taking it at face value. Hey- that gave Roddy an idea. He didn't move, but smirked a little bit. "Don't you know it," he said back, a perfect imitation of Goro's own voice. Lina: Goro frowned at him. "Was that... hey, I don't fucking sound like that. Cut it out." Muse: "Yes you do," Roddy said, sitting up a little bit and grinning wider. He did not cut it out. "I'm Goro, devoted cleric of Helm. Would you like to make a donation to the church?" Lina: Goro snorted and shook his head. Didn't fucking sound right, but he knew if he put up a fuss the kid wouldn't let it go. He took another drink and remembered the reason he was here. "Nixie had to go get some things from the ship. So I'm your 'buddy' now, I guess." Muse: "Aw," Roddy frowned, slouching back in his chair. "I like Sugar," he grumbled quietly. Lina: "Yeah, me too," Goro muttered, ignoring the implied slight. Who wouldn't take Nixie over Goro for company, given the choice? Muse: Quiet settled on the table a minute. This hanging out with Goro wasn't actually going all that badly. Except there was one thing. Roddy was still hungry. "Hey, hey Goro," he said, reaching out- it was too far to actually grab him but Roddy was flailing his arm in Goro's general direction anyway. "I'm hungry." Lina: "Kitchen's right over there." Goro pointed his thumb at it. Muse: "I'm tired," Roddy whined. Gave Goro his best pitiful eyes. Lina: Goro stared at him, unblinking, while he took a drink of tea. "Me too." Muse: "Goroooo," Roddy whined again. "I blew out my magic calling for help and saved us both. And had crazy ghost lady try to kill me last night." Lina: Goro rolled his eyes. You're not the only one crazy ghost lady tried to kill, and she got a hell of a lot closer with me. Then I took an unplanned excursion through the snowy woods at night, and fell smack on my face at the end of it. He could be the bigger person here, though. He had to keep reminding himself Roddy was just a kid--in spirit, if not in actuality. That, and Goro didn't fucking feel like explaining what he'd been doing out in the woods to begin with. He sighed and stood up. "Alright, what do you fucking want?" Muse: Yes! It worked! "Sandwich," Roddy said, grinning. "Is there any of that turkey left? It was good turkey." Lina: Of course, it was something Goro had to make and not just something he could grab and walk out with. "I'll look." He walked into the kitchen and started poking around. There was, indeed, leftover turkey, and Goro shaved off some slices. He wasn't hungry himself, and even less so after carving turkey. He kept thinking of Hansel, in bed with him, shoving pieces of it into his mouth. God, that day had been so perfect. He couldn't remember ever feeling that happy and content. Of course it couldn't last. Of course something had to bring him crashing back to the fucking earth. Bitterly, he sawed off a couple ragged slices of bread and piled the turkey onto it. He walked back into the dining room and dropped the plate in front of Roddy.(edited) Muse: Roddy could hear some noises in the kitchen as he waited. Goro was kinda light on his feet too- buncha sneaky people in this castle. He perked up when he saw Goro come out- and his stomach let out an audible growl. Roddy was hungry. "Thank you," he said, and after a moment of hesitation, reached over and patted Goro's arm. And then he dove into his sandwhich. Lina: Hah. Kid was weird. Goro had to appreciate that about him. He took his own seat again, and gulped at his now room temperature tea while he watched Roddy eat. It had been a fucking hideous, half-assed sandwich, but Roddy didn't seem to mind. Honestly, that was a relief. Made Goro feel a little lighter. January 7, 2019 Muse: Wasn't till Roddy finished his sandwich another question popped to mind. "Hey where's your buddy?" he asked, leaning back and looking around. Didn't see any body. Lina: "Went to help Nixie." And Goro had volunteered to be the one staying behind. No one had argued. Probably they could tell by looking at him that was all he had the energy to do. Muse: "Oh right- yeah. She needs a buddy too." On the one hand, it was kinda nice to have an excuse to have someone always hanging out with Roddy. On the other, the fact they had a freaking ghost hanging around the castle took a lot of the fun out of it. (He was not gonna have a snide thought about Goro, they were friends now.) Kinda on that note. Roddy was kinda thirsty now too. "How much of that did you make?" he asked, gesturing. Lina: Goro stared at Roddy a long time, eyes half-open. He'd go take a nap if he thought he'd be able to fall asleep. "Just the one cup, Roddy." Muse: "Oh." Well hm. Goro looked really tired, and he had been nice and made Roddy a sandwich. Roddy was suspicious of his ability to stay upright long enough to make himself a cup- yeah water'd have to do. He pushed up, using the wall to help keep upright and headed for the kitchen. "If you hear a bit thump I probably fell over," he said. "I'll scream if the ghost shows up." Lina: Goro lingered for a moment over the last of his tea, then sighed and gulped down the rest. He pushed himself to his feet and followed Roddy into the kitchen. "Go sit down." He patted Roddy once on the shoulder as he stepped past him to get to the kettle. "I need another cup, I'll make us both some." Muse: "Oh- uh thanks," Roddy said. There was another table in the kitchen- smaller, but it was just the two of them. Roddy picked his way over, sinking down in the nearest chair. Even that small effort was exhausting, but at least he was able to move around on his own. "Y'know you're being all- weirdly nice. Are you just in a mood or have I been too suspicious to recognize it?" Lina: "Just in a mood," he muttered. Once the kettle was on he dumped tea leaves into his mug and a fresh one. "Fair warning, I make shit tea." Muse: "Huh, okay." Roddy made a mental note: don't expect this at other times then. "I'm not sure if I know what good tea is- just hot water and leaves right?" He shrugged. "Y'know one time me and Amren tried to make it out of- some leaves we picked up off the ground. I dunno why- curiosity I guess? That was nasty." Lina: "Mm." Goro poured hot water into the mugs and carried them over to the table. "Fuckin' idiotic. Could've poisoned yourself." Muse: "Yeah, that was Arynis's reaction too," Roddy said. Accepted the mug and held it for a minute, letting the warmth soak into his hands. "Amren did say he felt queasy after that- but he could have been faking. I felt fine." Lina: "Yeah, well. Y'are a fucking turtle. Probably got the stomach to handle a lot of weird crap. Then again, Amren's a fucking liar, so. I give it fifty-fifty." Muse: "Tortle," Roddy corrected. "There's a difference. Turtles can't talk," he grumbled, more to himself than Goro. Lina: "Right. My bad." Goro took a swig of tea, then watched the swirling leaves sink to the bottom. Muse: Roddy wasn't sure if Goro was just placating him or if he meant it. Eh, it wasn't worth fussing over right now. "Anyway- wouldn't have been the first time he'd faked. Or the last. Did that a lot. Cause it worked," he said bitterly. Or on second thought maybe he should not give Goro more reasons to murder Amren. "So uh- what are you doing today?" Lina: "Hm. Well. There's babysitting you." Sip of tea. "Then-- back to being babysat by Hansel and Mishka. And, if I'm very lucky, I might fall asleep at some point." Muse: Roddy hummed a little, sipping at his own tea. It wasn't bad? Hm. Hey- wait. "I know why I need babysitting but what about you?" he asked, setting down his cup and looking over. "You've got your magic back right? And you're- moving around better than me at least." Lina: "Well, I suppose it's so they can make sure I don't try to run away." Muse: Roddy's first thought was not a nice one. And he may not like Goro that much but he was trying to be friendly. So he waited a second to get a more- reasonable answer out. "Oh? How come?" Lina: "Mm." Goro nodded as he swallowed more tea. "Because I tried to run away last night, see. So they consider me something of a flight risk." Muse: "Huh." Roddy mulled that over. Didn't make much sense. But then again Roddy had been trying to avoid thinking about Goro's... thing with Hansel as much as possible. "Why'd you run anyway? I don't get it." Lina: Goro gazed into his tea, then stared at the wall behind Roddy's head. Well you see, I looked at Mishka cross-eyed, and your dad decided to shake me up a little in response, and I didn't handle it well. "You know, Roddy," he said, "I don't think that's any of your goddamn business." Muse: Hey. Roddy thought they'd been having a pleasant conversation. And now Goro was being all- Goro again. "Well fine then," he said irritably. "Keep your secrets. Maybe I'll ask Hansel instead." Lina: Goro snorted. "Fucking go for it. What do I care." Muse: Roddy clenched his jaw. He'd been trying to have a friendly chat and now look how it was turning out. "Y'know. I liked you better five minutes ago. Maybe you could try being in one of those moods more often." Lina: Goro folded his hands and rested his forehead against them. "You know... I have been. I actually have been. Trying, I mean." He drew in a breath to say more, but it all slipped out in a rush. He shook his head. Muse: Roddy eyed Goro suspiciously. Didn't seem like it to him. "Must not be doing a very good job then," he muttered under his breath. Lina: Oh, I know. Goro clenched his jaw tight, biting down on the rising panic that his best would never be good enough. Or worse, that it wouldn't be him--that if he finally figured out how to play nice, and make everyone happy, he'd just be faking it. Everyone would smile and pat him on the back and say We like you now, Goro, good job, and he'd know that they didn't really, because he was still rotten at his core. "Guess not," he said hoarsely. Muse: Goro wasn't looking at him. Barely talking to him. Roddy was trying to say something and he was just- brushing it off. That rankled. "Hey," Roddy snapped, reaching over and poking Goro's arm. "I'm trying to talk to you here. For someone who claims to be trying you don't seem to be trying too hard!" Lina: "Just--fuck off." Goro waved a hand at him without looking up. "I'm tired, you're tired, what the fuck do you want from me?" Muse: "Want from-" Roddy made a high-pitched, irritated noise, and reached over and shoved Goro this time. "In case you forgot, we've got a ghost haunting the place and we're stuck together for now! Some decent company would be nice! If this is the way you are with Hansel I gotta wonder why he keeps you around!" Lina: "Oh, fuck you!" Finally Goro lifted his head from his hands. "I'm not here to entertain you. You want some dancing puppet show, go back to the fucking circus. Leave me the fuck alone." He swiped at his eyes with one hand, the other clenched on the table. Muse: Roddy flinched at the mention of his old home. "I don't want go go back to the circus," Roddy said quietly. Folded his arms and leaned away from Goro. "Maybe you should leave then. That's what you want. I can't stop you. Don't think I would even if I could." He smiled at Goro, a sharp, nasty little look. January 8, 2019 Lina: "You're a little shit, you know that?" Goro kept rubbing his eyes. "But at least you're honest. Fuck you, anyway." Muse: "Well you too! Except the honest part," Roddy snapped back. This guy. "Oh what are you crying about anyway. I hut your feeeeelings?" he mocked. Hah, as if. Lina: It was the stupidest thing, but that pushed Goro over the edge from a few leaky tears to out-and-out crying. "Will you just shut the fuck up?" he begged. "If you're trying to run me off, it's not going to work. I told Hansel I'd stay." He shouldn't have said that. Felt like... showing where he was vulnerable, he guessed. Revealing his weakest spot, the link keeping him tied here. But it had just slipped out. Muse: What the heck. He really was crying. What was wrong with this guy. "What are you doing," Roddy said. "Stop it. That's not- this wasn't- you're actually crying now?" Lina: "Yes. You fucking idiot. What, you thought I was faking? I know this may shock you but I am actually a fucking person who feels things." Regrettable as that was. Muse: "I wasn't thinking!" Roddy yelled back, flailing his arm around. "I was just mad! And now your crying and I don't know if I should apologize or- or I don't know!" Lina: "All I'm asking is for you to fucking leave me alone." Not that Goro had never kept pushing at someone after bringing them to tears. This could be a good lesson for him, then. But it wasn't like he was going to tell Roddy to keep giving him a hard time. He was getting a hold of himself, drying his tears on his sleeve. God, though. That thing about Roddy wondering why Hansel kept him around. God, that was something. Muse: "Well- okay then." Roddy couldn't exactly leave but he could shut up. Roddy drummed his fingers on the table, shooting glances at Goro out of the corner of his eye. He didn't get Goro. Not one bit. Every time he thought he started to get Goro figured out, something'd come up and Roddy'd be thrown right back to square one. He didn't get it. Didn't know if he ever would. Lina: Amazingly, Roddy was actually quiet after that. It seemed like he wanted to say something more, but was holding back, and that could only be because he... didn't feel like antagonizing Goro, or something. That was oddly comforting. Well. Maybe "comforting" was the wrong word. But it was better than nothing. Goro finished his tea, and just to keep himself busy he got up and started tidying the kitchen. He'd watched Samantha do it out of the corner of his eye a couple times while he sat in the dining room, so he had a vague idea of where she liked things to go. Muse: Roddy should let it alone. Knowing him he'd open his big mouth and somehow make it all worse. But at the same time- he couldn't say nothing. So he waited a minute, watched Goro move around the kitchen, and mulled over what to say. "Are you- okay?" he finally asked, hesitant. Lina: "Mhm," Goro said, sorting clean silverware. Muse: "Oh." Roddy said. Figured that'd be enough. Now it'd be best to just- wait. Until the others got back. END Title: Tea Summary: Goro and Roddy end up hanging out while their 'buddies' go do something. At first it goes well, and then there is tears. Possibly understandings reached. January 12, 2019 Category:Text Roleplay